For generating a three-dimensional visual impression of image information in an observer, two partial images having different viewing angles must be displayed to the left and right eyes. This is possible using what are known as stereoscopes, for example. In a stereoscope, there is a display device for a left and a right partial image, which are spatially separated from one another. A stereoscope has an optical assembly acting as a vision aid, through which the observer can view the left and right partial images in one focal plane.
A system for stereoscopic visualization of image information of the type mentioned in the introduction is known from EP 0 362 692 A2. The document describes spectacles for an observer, in which the rigidly connected optical lenses held by a wearer's frame comprise two prisms. The prisms ensure that, when the observer looks at a screen arranged at a finite distance with eyes which are adapted for infinity and a parallel viewing direction, the intersection of the observation beam paths for the left and right eyes of the observer is located in the plane of the screen.
Known systems for visualization of three-dimensional image information face the problem that the distance from a three-dimensional object visualized using the display device as perceived by an observer differs from the distance of the observer eye from that focal plane on which the observer eye is accommodated. In many people, this circumstance causes a state of physical discomfort, in particular dizziness.